This invention relates to a window security system for preventing the unauthorized entry into the interior of a building through a window, and more particularly to a window security system which is releasable from a locked position by means of a radiant energy remote control device to permit occupants of a building to escape in an emergency situation, or for ease of maintenance and cleaning.
Window security barriers have long been employed to minimize or eliminate the risk of unauthorized entry into a building via a window. In the past, steel bars rigidly secured over a window provided the desired security. More recently, in response to safety concerns, fixed barrier systems have been replaced by lockable security systems capable of being removed or opened in the event of an emergency situation. In fact, many local building and fire codes now prohibit the use of fixed security barriers which prevent an individual from utilizing a window for escape in an emergency.
To this end, a variety of designs have been employed to provide a security system that will prevent an individual from gaining access to the interior of a building via a window, while at the same time permitting the security barrier to be removed or opened for escape, via the same window, in the event of an emergency. The common design of these systems is such that they provide a means of securing the barrier over the window in such a way as to prevent an individual from tampering with the locking mechanism from a position outside the window, while permitting an individual on the inside of the window to remove the barrier and escape in an emergency, or for maintenance of the window or barrier system itself.
Of primary concern in the design of a non-fixed window security system is the ease of use, and the speed with which the security barrier may be removed or opened to provide an avenue of escape in an emergency situation. This consideration must account for the possible presence of smoke or fire that may make conditions unfavorable. In such circumstances it may be difficult for an individual to locate a key, or to have the time to operate a complicated unlocking mechanism.
The present invention therefore provides a novel remotely operated window locking system in conjunction with a security barrier that provides high security in a locked position, and is easily removable for emergency escape, or for maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remotely operated window locking system for use with a security barrier to reduce or eliminate the risk of unauthorized entry via a window, while at the same time providing for rapid and easy removal of the barrier system in the event of an emergency, or for ease of maintenance or cleaning.
The window locking system of the present invention is electronically activated by means of a remote radiant energy transmitter in combination with a radiant energy receiver electronically coupled to a locking mechanism. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the locking mechanism is comprised of a male/female aluminum lock set in line with a shear pin interference mechanism. A double acting solenoid throws a pair of shear pins between the male/female lock set bonding them together. A pair of compression springs positioned between a first section and a second section of a horizontal mullion in which the locking mechanism is mounted, pushes the first and second sections of the horizontal mullion apart upon retraction of the shear pins via actuation of the transmitter.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a security barrier that has the outward appearance of being in a locked position even when unlocked. A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a fail safe that unlocks the security barrier prior to failure of the battery power in the radiant energy transmitter, or connected to the receiver/pc board. The system is attached to, and designed to rest on the windowsill. When unlocked and in a released position, the first section of the lower horizontal mullion is physically disconnected from the secured second section, but remains positioned close to the second section in order to give the appearance of continuity. The fail safe ensures that an individual will not be trapped inside a building by the security barrier in an emergency situation because of a battery failure, while at the same time maintaining the appearance of security to would-be intruders.
Other objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will be apparent to the reader from the foregoing and the appended claims, and as the ensuing detailed description and discussion is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.